For example, a conventional garment steamer is disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. 2005/0132761. As shown in the accompanying FIGS. 17 to 19, the garment steamer (1) comprises a base (10) having a fluid heating assembly, a fluid container (20) in communication with the fluid heating assembly, a hose (40) in communication with the fluid heating assembly, a rod (51) telescopically connected to the base (10), and a hanger (52) connected to the rod (51) in a collapsible manner.
The hanger (52) comprises a hub (54) having one or more hanging supports (55), two arms (56) pivotally connected thereto, a lock/release button (59) for selectively positioning and securing the arms (56) at desired positions, and two ribs (60) operative in conjunction with a slider (61) that is slidable along the rod (51).
As illustrated in FIG. 18 of the cited prior art, the hose (40) is provided with a steam nozzle (80), which is composed of a handle part (81) whose lower end is connected to the hose (40), and a nozzle head part (86) formed at an upper end of the handle part (81), as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21. The handle part (81) is built with a steam passage (82) therein, which is in fluid communication with the hose (40). The nozzle head part (86) includes a plate (87) having steam emitting holes (87a) thereon, a case (86) defining a steam chamber (86a) along with the plate (87), and fastening means (88a, 88b) by which the case (86) and the plate (87) are fabricated together. A variety of accessories, for example, a straightening brush, a dust removing brush, or a fluff brush, may be attached to the front of the plate (87) as the need arises.